


The Three Janeways

by LadyWithaQuill



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Mentioning of Exit Conduits, Mentioning of Transwarp Hubs, Mentioning of the Borg, Past Present and Future met, spacial anomaly, splicing occurence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWithaQuill/pseuds/LadyWithaQuill
Summary: After Voyager fell out of warp, there were suddenly three Janeways on the bridge.Captain Janeway, Admiral Janeway and Janeway's (evil) mirror version.Were her counterparts really there or was it just a dream?I wrote this back in 2017. Just a thought that came up and I had to get it out. I've re-wroteand edited the previous version, so it's slightly different if you perhaps read it on the J/7 forum I've posted it on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Three Janeways

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favour of fair use.
> 
> I owe nothing. I don't sell my fanfiction.  
> Wrote purely for fun and for the faction.

The starship USS Voyager fell out of warp. It came to a standstill after past, present and future met. Splicing between human and nonhuman occurred somehow during the journey. They split into two humanoids and a mirror version who ended up in the Beta Quadrant, leaving three people on the bridge flabbergasted.

Captain Janeway’s long red bob hit her cheeks each time she flipped her head from side to side. On her left sat a gray-haired woman – an older version of herself but with ranking symbols of an Admiral. On her right sat a mirror image of herself but with short dark hair wearing black gloves and a black uniform.

Kathryn jumped out of her seat. She swung around glaring at the two women. “Who the hell are you?” she asked.

Janeway’s mirror version smirked as she pushed herself to her feet. While pulling on the black gloves she strolled closer. “I’m Captain Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. Who might you be?” she asked crossing her arms while spreading her legs to stand comfortably.

Kathryn winced before she placed her hands on her hips and forced a smile on her face. “You are mistaken, Captain. I am Captain Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager.” She glared at the gray-haired woman sitting with a smile on her face. “Are you going to tell me you are also Kathryn Janeway?”

The older woman stood up and moved closer. “Yes, I am. I’m from your future, Captain.”

Kathryn snorted. “Glad to see I made the rank of Admiral.”

The admiral glanced over the bridge. “Where is your crew, Captain?”

Kathryn threw her hands in the air. “I don’t know. I’m not even sure where I am.”

The dark-haired Janeway paced over to the helm, pushed a few buttons before facing the other two again. “We’re in the Beta Quadrant. Did you alter our course?” she asked, glaring at Kathryn.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m just as confused as you are.”

The Admiral gasped. “Did you say Beta Quadrant?” She gawked at the dark-haired Janeway. “The Borg has thousands of exit apertures here. They have several transwarp hubs in all four quadrants.” She glanced at her younger self. “Maybe you can find one of these hubs in the Delta Quadrant.”

Kathryn snorted. “I can’t start looking for a wormhole when my crew is not with me.” She looked baffled. “How did we get here?” she asked before making her way to the turbo lift. “And where’s my crew?” she continued.

“Where are you off to?” The other Janeway hollered.

“I’m going to look for my crew.” Kathryn stepped into the turbo lift. “Care to join me?”

The gray-haired woman nodded. “Yes, I’m not staying alone with that evil version of you.” She motioned in the direction of the other Janeway. “You better come along I don’t trust you alone on the bridge?”

The dark-haired Janeway scoffed. “If it pleases you, old woman.”

The admiral’s eyes enlarged as she drew a deep breath, but before she could speak the other Janeway continued.

“This ship is dead in the water. She’s going nowhere.”

The admiral gave her a force 10 glare. “I outrank you, Captain.” Her face flushed shades of red. “You will address me as Admiral, not as old woman,” she spat out the words.

Without any command, the door of the turbo lift slammed shut.

A bright light flashed.

The three Janeways winced as they covered their faces while turning away from the sharp light.

After a few seconds, Kathryn removed her hands from her face.

She gasped aloud.

She was in her ready room. Alone.

She rushed out onto the bridge.

Her eyes enlarged.

Her crew was back.

Kathryn hurried towards the helm. “Mister Paris, where are we?”

“We are close to the M-class planet you asked me to set a course for, Captain.”

“In the Delta quadrant?”

He turned around to face her while furrowing his brows. “Yes Captain, for the last 5 years.”

She rushed up to the controls in the back. “Mister Kim, did we pass any spacial anomalies in the past hour?”

“No Captain. It’s been a steady ride since you left the bridge two hours ago.”

“Two hours?” Kathryn gasped aloud.

“Something wrong, Captain?”

She shook her head. “As you were, Mister Kim,” she commanded.

Kathrine glanced back at the helm before leaving the bridge.

Back in her ready room, she stared out the window into the darkness.

She shut her eyes as she recalled the other two Janeways in her mind’s eye. Their voices were still fresh in her memory. “How could it be possible?”

“How could what be possible, Captain?” Seven asked standing in front of Janeway’s desk.

“Seven.” Kathryn smiled. “I didn’t hear you come in.” “Please sit down,” she said before taking place behind her desk.

“I prefer to stand, Captain.” Seven stared at her emotionless. “You haven’t answered my question, Captain. How could what –”

Kathryn cut her off mid-sentence. “Yes, yes, I heard you the first time.” She sat back in her chair. “Don’t worry about it. I was just thinking aloud.”

Seven raised her ocular implant. “That is an inadequate explanation. One’s thoughts are in one’s head. Therefore one cannot think aloud.”

Janeway jumped to her feet. “Well I can,” she called out. “What do you want, Seven?”

“I want you to explain how one can think aloud?”

The captain’s hair fell over her face as she cast her head down. She pulled herself together before looking up again. “I meant, why are you here? Why did you come to my ready room in the first place?”

“The turbo lift is stuck.”

Janeway’s eyes enlarged. “What?”

“Yes, and one of the walls is black as if there was a fire.”

“Get B’Ellana and help her to look into it. I want a report as soon as you two found out what happened in there.”

Janeway slumped onto her chair as soon as Seven left the ready room.

She huffed with relief. It did happen. The other Janeways were here.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

That report would prove that she wasn’t out of her mind. There were three Janeways on the bridge.

Her eyes glistened when she lowered her hand. Then they could start their search for the Borg’s transwarp conduit. Their way back home. Thanks to the Admiral.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for any comments or kudos left ♥


End file.
